fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 24
Second Floor is the 24th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. After being released from the prison, Natsu returns to the guild but sleeps due to Mystogan's spell. When he wakes up, he finds another S-Class Mage, Laxus, and challenges him, but is stopped by Makarov, saying that he can't go to the second floor because only S-Class Mages are allowed there. Later, when Lucy heads back to her house, she finds Natsu and Happy and discovers that they stole an S-Class job. Summary Having been released from jail, Natsu happily celebrates his freedom in the guild building, drinking and running around cheerfully, annoying the others who tell him to be quiet. Lucy is upset after having worried so heavily about the arrest, which turned out to be merely a formality. Gray attempts to make an understanding of the issue but does not fully get it. When Elfman brings up the duel between Natsu and Erza, Natsu immediately challenges the armored Mage to a fight. Despite telling him that she was tired and not interested, Natsu charges at Erza regardless but is quickly taken out with just one blow. As everyone laughs at Natsu, Mirajane asks the the master what is up, to which he states that he feels sleepy and that someone has arrived. Suddenly, everyone else in the guild falls asleep as the Mage known as Mystogan arrives. Taking a job from the board, Mystogan leaves and undoes his Sleep Magic, resulting in everyone awakening just as he is out of sight. Upon waking up, everyone realizes that Mystogan just came and disappeared because of the Sleep spell. Loke explains that Mystogan is among the candidates for Fairy Tail's strongest member. Gray adds that Mystogan always puts everyone to sleep when he arrives and that because of that, no one has ever seen his face except for Makarov. However, Laxus says that he has seen Mystogan's face as well, surprising the guild members, who rarely see Laxus as well. Natsu wakes up and challenges Laxus to a fight, but is advised against it due to having been beaten by Erza. As Laxus taunts him, Natsu demands that he come down and fight but Laxus retorts that Natsu come up to fight him. Natsu rushes to do so but is stopped from going up the stairs by Makarov, who tells him he is not allowed on the second floor. Seeing this, Laxus states that he is the strongest Mage of Fairy Tail and will not give his position to anyone else. Later, Lucy asks Mirajane the reason why Natsu is not allowed the second floor. Mirajane explains that the request board on the second floor has more difficult jobs that are for S-Class Mages only. She explains that S-Class jobs are dangerous and that only five Mages are allowed to accept them: Mystogan, Laxus and Erza are among them. Mirajane says that Lucy shouldn't aim for an S-Class mission yet. On her way home, Lucy is thinking about her version of the chain of command in Fairy Tail, and that she would work harder tomorrow. When she enters her house, she is welcomed by Natsu and Happy, both of whom are working out. Lucy tells them to go home, but they refuse and ask her to work out with them. Lucy declines, but Natsu, stating that they have to get stronger to fight Erza and Laxus, explains that they have made a decision to take an S-Class job. At this, Happy shows Lucy the job request poster, shocking her greatly. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *S-Class Job Begins! (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue Spells used *None Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Magic Headphones *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation